We Hunt the Flame
We Hunt the Flame is the first book in the We Hunt the Flame Duology by author Hafsah Faizal. Synopsis Zafira is the Hunter, disguising herself as a man when she braves the cursed forest of the Arz to feed her people. Nasir is the Prince of Death, assassinating those foolish enough to defy his autocratic father, the king. If Zafira was exposed as a girl, all of her achievements would be rejected; if Nasir displayed his compassion, his father would punish him in the most brutal of ways. Both are legends in the kingdom of Arawiya—but neither wants to be. War is brewing, and the Arz sweeps closer with each passing day, engulfing the land in shadow. When Zafira embarks on a quest to uncover a lost artifact that can restore magic to her suffering world and stop the Arz, Nasir is sent by the king on a similar mission: retrieve the artifact and kill the Hunter. But an ancient evil stirs as their journey unfolds—and the prize they seek may pose a threat greater than either can imagine. Set in a richly detailed world inspired by ancient Arabia, We Hunt the Flame is a gripping debut of discovery, conquering fear, and taking identity into your own hands. Praise for We Hunt the Flame “As dazzling and magical as the world Faizal has crafted, WE HUNT THE FLAME should be on every fantasy fan’s bookshelf.” – Kiersten White, New York Times bestselling author “Hafsah Faizal weaves an intricate tale that brings us not only a richly imagined new world of magic to explore, but more than that, with a deft, wise hand, she charts the yearnings of the human heart, all while delivering breathtaking twists and unexpected turns. A truly stunning debut!” – Robin LaFevers, New York Times best-selling author of Courting Darkness and the His Fair Assassin trilogy. “With fierce characters, deathly challenges, and world-building both lyrical and spellbinding, WE HUNT THE FLAME is unputdownable.” – Marieke Nijkamp, #1 New York Times Bestselling Author “Hafsah Faizal’s voice is not one that simply speaks, but sings across the page. WE HUNT THE FLAME is a spellbinding tale filled with deception, political intrigue, and atmosphere that lives and breathes—I am obsessed with this story.” – Kerri Maniscalco, #1 New York Times Bestselling Author “Fresh, bold storytelling populated with vibrant characters marks Hafsah Faizal as an explosive new voice in fantasy. Charged with adrenaline and romance, WE HUNT THE FLAME held me enthralled and desperate for more!” – Jessica Khoury, Author of the Corpus Trilogy and The Forbidden Wish. “I adore Hafsah’s writing; she has such a beautiful way with words.” – Beth Revis, New York Times Bestselling Author of A World Without You “WE HUNT THE FLAME enchanted me with its lyrical storytelling, rich mythology, and most of all its unforgettable cast of characters, so vividly drawn that I felt as though I had braved the desert’s perils at their side. A wholly unique debut, destined to take the world by storm.” – Margaret Rogerson, New York Times Bestselling Author of The Enchantment of Ravens “A sparkling debut, full of mystery and magic, vivid characters and rich language.” – Roshani Chokshi, New York Times Bestselling Author “Beautiful storytelling, mesmerizing settings, and fiery characters—WE HUNT THE FLAME is danger, magic, and hope all wrapped into one, and it is intoxicating.” – Evelyn Skye, New York Times bestselling author of The Crown’s Game series “In her incredible debut, Hafsah Faizal has crafted a whirlwind Arabian-inspired fantasy, filled with heart-stopping twists; powerful friendships; a steamy well-developed romance; and lyrical prose that left me breathless. Fans of City of Brass or Children of Blood & Bone will devour this tale that left me with my jaw on the floor, distressed that the story was over.” – Shauna Sinyard, bookseller at Park Road Books “Hafsah Faizal’s WE HUNT THE FLAME is a gorgeously written, exquisitely built world that you will want to stay in forever. Nasir and Zafira are epic protagonists, and the entwining of their stories results in one of the most stunning pieces of YA fantasy literature.” – Rachel Strolle, teen librarian at Glenside Public Library District “With bold prose, Faizal stitches together darkly intriguing magic, a rich cast of characters (including, of course, our favorite kind of self-loathing prince), and a refreshingly non-exoticized Arabian-inspired setting.” – Allison Senecal, bookseller at Old Firehouse Books “With bold prose, Faizal stitches together darkly intriguing magic, a rich cast of characters (including, of course, our favorite kind of self-loathing prince), and a refreshingly non-exoticized Arabian-inspired setting.” – Allison Senecal, bookseller at Old Firehouse Books “In this thrilling new addition to the fantasy genre, Arabian mythology mixes with action, humor, romance, and identity as a diverse cast of characters quests to save not only their home, but also themselves. From freezing snow to burning sand, Faizal draws readers in with sumptuous writing. Magic and mystery keep the pages turning until the very end.” – Madeline Dorman, bookseller at Blue Willow Bookshop “WE HUNT THE FLAME is a lush and vibrant epic fantasy immersed in ancient Arabian culture that will leave you wanting more. Perfect for fans of Roshani Chokshi and Renée Ahdieh.” – Melissa Lee, bookseller at Blue Bunny Books “Classic fantasy elements get a fresh take in this expertly crafted, Arabian inspired world that is dark, romantic and entirely enchanting. Complex characters that tug on your heartstrings and a story that is lush in both its beauty and prose, Hafsah Faizal’s WE HUNT THE FLAME is not to be missed!” – Katie Stutz, bookseller at Anderson’s Bookshop Gallery Covers Category:Books